The purpose of this project is to determine the main correlates of obtaining an HIV test among women attending prenatal clinics in Thailand. The research question is: What factors influence a pregnant woman's decision to undergo the HIV test as a component of antenatal care? Two specific hypotheses will be tested: 1) Knowing that there is treatment to prevent perinatal (from mother to child) HIV transmission will make women more likely to test (perceived risk), and 2) Women who do not perceive themselves to be at risk are less likely to test (perceived risk). A series of 4-5 focus groups with antenatal women will explore factors that influence their decision to be tested for HIV or not. In-depth interviews will be conducted with health care workers at the clinics to examine their attitudes towards offering an HIV test and actual practices in place at their clinics. Based on the qualitative analyses, a questionnaire will then be developed for a cross-sectional survey of clinic-based antenatal women in Thailand. Specific influencing factors to be evaluated will include attitudes toward the HIV test, perceived confidentiality of the test, stigma attached to being tested, attitude towards HIV/AIDS, partner notification barriers.